


My Queen

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake’s a romantic at heart, F/F, Soft bees in the garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: After speaking with team FNKI, the girls relax in the gardens of the academy.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 223





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the prompt - “Your hair is so soft.”

Blake feels a warm smile cross her face as Yang lets out a tired sounding groan and collapses into her lap, her long, blonde hair spilling across Blake’s thighs. 

“Remind me again why we bother talking to team FNKI?” Yang mumbles turning her head to look up at Blake with an almost pained grimace. “They’re so…  _ annoying.” _

“And draining.” Blake agrees, scrunching up her nose when Yang reaches up to poke it with a playful sounding “boop.”

“Well… at least we’re done for the day.”

Blake lets out a low, noncommittal hum, glancing around herself at the garden they found themselves resting in. Its beautiful, and Blake can see fireflies starting to come out, beginning to make their presence known in the evening air. Absentmindedly, her hand finds its way into Yang’s hair. She feels Yang shift her weight and she glances down, feeling a surge of guilt. 

“Sorry, Yang.” Blake whispers, pulling her hand away, though her brow pinches in confusion when Yang looks up at her with a pout.

“Don’t apologise. I like you playing with my hair.”

“I thought you hate people touching your hair?”

“I do. But I like  _ you  _ playing with my hair.” Yang murmurs softly, reaching for Blake’s hand and guiding it back to her hair. When Blake threads her fingers into it, gently playing with it and being mindful of not tangling it, Yang’s eyes drift shut and she lets out a pleased hum. “It’s nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Yang’s voice is low, her body starting to relax further into Blake’s lap as tension begins to leave her. “It’s soothing, kinda. Makes me feel safe and cared for by someone I trust. It’s good.”

The words settle into Blake’s chest, flooding her heart with warmth that threatens to bring tears to her eyes. The amount of  _ trust _ and  _ care  _ in Yang’s voice, the way she was not only willingly surrendering such an important part of herself to Blake, but admitting that Blake made her feel safe… it meant the world to Blake.

“You make me feel safe and cared for too.” Blake murmurs, her heart stuttering as Yang blinks open her eyes and smiles sweetly at her. 

“Protecting each other, right?”

“Always.”

They sit like that for a long while, as Yang closes her eyes and Blake watches her, content to just drink in her smile. Blake bites back a giggle when Yang nudges against her hand, a small and  _ very  _ displeased whine leaving her throat when Blake stops her movements for a moment. She quickly resumes playing with her partner’s hair, trailing her fingers through its length and marveling at it. “Your hair’s so soft.”

“Yeah, yeah. Granted. Now… make with the playing of the soft hair.” Yang grumbles, sounding far cuter than she had any right to as she rolls over to bury her face into Blake’s stomach, nuzzling her nose against her jacket and curling an arm around her waist. “Please?”

“Would you like me to stay quiet as well, your royal highness?” Blake teases, cheeks burning as Yang snuggles against her. She grins as Yang huffs a soft laugh, her shoulders shaking lightly. “Perhaps I should go and find a bunch of grapes and feed them to you. Would that make you satisfied? I’d do anything to make you happy, my queen.”

“Shut up.” Yang giggles, rolling back onto her back to glare up at Blake, though the effect is ruined by the large and amused grin crossing her lips. “You’re  _ such  _ a dramatic nerd.”

Blakes expression softens as she tucks a strand of hair behind Yang’s ear, letting her fingers trail a path down her jaw to grip her chin between her fingers and thumb affectionately. She swallows thickly as Yang’s smile grows softly, her hand moving to guide Blake’s own to curl around her cheek, nuzzling her face against Blake’s palm before closing her eyes once more. Blake exhales nervously before leaning over and kissing Yang’s forehead, tenderly and lingeringly, before moving back to play with her hair.

Blake hadn’t entirely been joking. She really would do anything to make Yang happy and a cheesy, romantic part of her truly  _ wants  _ to make Yang her queen.

But she shakes herself out of it, cheeks burning as Yang nestles closer to her. Maybe one day… but not today. Today… they could just be.


End file.
